Theodore Lagerfeld Jr.
Theodore "Teddy" Lagerfeld Jr. is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Theodore's sin is Sloth. He is a lazy man who is so addicted to playing video games that he never knew about the zombie outbreak.Video Game Playing Psychopath Revealed n4g.com''He's also the person holding the key to the armory at the police department. When Nick wanders into Theodore's mansion, he finds Theodore on a monitor, asking Nick to fetch him some non-essential supplies. His mansion is filled with many elaborate toys and traps that Nick has to avoid to get to Theodore. New Psychopath Revealed ''siliconera.com Remotely Helpful Nick enters the Mayor's Mansion and Theodore greets him through a monitor, thinking he's from 'the service' and tells Nick to go to the store and get some batteries for his remote control and a bag of chips. Nick asks Theodore for the key to the armory, but Theodore is too lazy to do so. When Nick angrily asks him, an annoyed Theodore sends out remote control helicopters to attack him. When Nick encounters Theodore, Theodore begs for him not to hurt him, but suddenly suffers a heart attack, caused by his sedentary lifestyle and poor diet, and faints forward; letting out a long fart. Nick then reaches to grab the key, but Theodore suddenly lunges at him, before dying for real, defecating himself and farting one last time. The Slothful achievement unlocks after he is defeated. Trivia *Theodore is the only psychopath in the Dead Rising series that has no health bar and dies. You don't even have the option to fight him as he dies from a heart attack when Nick meets him face to face. *Theodore is similar to Bibi Love as they're both psychopaths who aren't meant to be directly attacked by the player. *Theodore's father is the Mayor of Los Perdidos. This could be a contributing factor to his lazy attitude. It's possible that his lazy attitude was a result of his father spoiling him. *Theodore shares his first name with a psychopath from Dead Rising 2, Theodore Smith. *He has similarities to Jamie Flynt as both have a bag of chips and sit in front of monitors. However, Jamie is probably much healthier than Theodore. *Theodore's theme is a remixed version of Nick's theme. *Executive producer Josh Bridge says that Theodore was one of the most difficult psychopaths to make in the game as they had to make the fight challenging and also make it match with the Deadly Sin of Sloth. *Theodore bears a shocking resemblance to actor Zach Galifianakis. * Its questionable how Theodore was able to get the key to armory if he was too lazy to leave his mansion and by Dwayne's word ran away with the key if that happened how was Theodore still oblivious to the outbreak unless it was a stage of denial. Gallery Theodore on TV.png|Theodore talks to Nick on the TV screen. Theodore Heart Attack.png|Theodore has a heart attack. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters